


All Work and No Play

by curiobi



Series: The Original Vampire Diaries Armada [3]
Category: Keremy - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Domination, First Time, Hot Sex, I love me some fan discussions! ;D, Jeremy is adorbs, Klaus is Klaus, Kol Mikaelson - Freeform, Kol Mikaelson/Jeremy Gilbert - Freeform, Kol is Hot but he is also a bastard, Kol is something of a pervert, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please give Kudos generously, Please give kudos if you like what you read!, delicious, how to ruin a lover for anyone else, jeremy gilbert - Freeform, kissing licking sucking all the good stuff, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was no reason keeping tabs on Jeremy should be without its perks! After all, he was a handsome, one thousand years young vampire; blessed with good looks, charm, and a gift for finding all the best fun without ever having to try. Granted, he was also cursed with the <b>worst</b> siblings. In particular, his homicidal, paranoid, dagger-happy hybrid brother, who was positively dedicated to making his life a misery by constantly besting him at his own sport, and generally lauding his big brother status over him. Not to mention the tragedy of missing entire decades of parties, conquests, and merriment when his tyrant of a brother chose to ram a dagger into his heart and imprison him in a coffin as a means of punishment for crimes he himself routinely committed. But he was out now, and the new world was full of wonders for him to touch, taste, and <b>conquer</b></i>
</p><p>
  <img/>
</p><p>
  <i>and Jeremy Gilbert was just that kind of delicious thing he couldn't resist unwrapping and playing with. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

Kol smiled.

_Trying to keep up this gormless international student act was actually more fun than he'd ever imagined._

_Maybe he should have been an actor. God knew he had compelled and drained enough of them over the years for sport, maybe he'd just been jealous and hadn't even known it. Not that he'd been planning on playing the part of mild-mannered international student, but apparently little Gilbert thought he had an accent and judging by his past girlfriends it seemed Jeremy found a little mystery intriguing. He had a type that was for sure._

He stretched out his arm and let it fall behind Jeremy's chair. It was undoubtedly one of the oldest cliché moves in the book, yet he couldn't argue with the results because he had his arm around Jeremy without him noticing the intimate appearance. His unfriendly territorial glaring at the thirsty college youth looking to approach Jeremy did the rest, allowing them to sit together uninterrupted with Jeremy innocently oblivious to what was happening.

And to think he'd wanted nothing to do with babysitting some brat Klaus wanted to use as leverage at first. Now he was glad Klaus insisted he would only take no for an answer if it came with a side of White Oak Ash dagger to the heart, because he had really come to enjoy his enforced assignment.

Jeremy Gilbert as it turned out was just his type, beautiful and full of spirit. He liked trouble, what could he say, and Jeremy Gilbert was trouble personified. Yet he was often quiet; content to sketch away and speak to no one, and when he spoke he was gentle and self-deprecating. He was jaded and cautious yet warm and trusting, filled with the kind of youthful optimism that life hadn't quite managed to completely extinguish in him.

There was still something so _innocent_ about him as he earnestly played fetch with his dog and helped the couple he was staying with buy groceries, happily doing household chores without any sullen adolescent angst, the remnants of the innocent child he once was coming to the fore now that he had been compelled to be happy and let his past go.

Yet there was still a subtle sadness that clung to the boy's skin. Even compulsion couldn't completely remove the damage of so much tragedy at such a young age.

All these facets combined made Jeremy an intriguingly complicated boy on the cusp of becoming a young man.

**_It made him ache to be the one to put him on that path._** He wanted to take the last of his innocence and consume it, to drink it like a fine wine he could swallow down, savouring its ripe vintage, feasting on the flesh of it, devouring it utterly until there was nothing left.

As a consummate dedicated voyeur, spying on young Jeremey soon became his favourite pastime regardless of the mission. In fact, he was careful to keep just how much he was enjoying himself out of his nightly reports to Klaus. The last thing he needed was Klaus deciding he was having too much fun and recalling him only to send some compelled minion in his place who could never appreciate the delicious complexities of the task at hand.

Just last week he'd been happily sitting in Jeremy's favourite coffee house watching him order his usual sugar-filled treat of iced Frappuccino and blueberry muffin, the sun lighting up his inky dark hair, burning in shades of Auburn, warm chocolate, and dark red fire as he walked past the large floor-to-ceiling windows settling in his favourite couch.

He'd been focused on the way the boy licked the cream off his lips after every sip while he was mechanically sketching away. Jeremy rarely sat alone sketching in peace for long however, he was usually interrupted by an apparently never-ending stream of thirsty college girls, always asking the same questions. -Are you waiting for someone? What classes Are you taking? Did you leave a girlfriend back home? 

His study of Jeremy's mouth and imagination of what he would like to do with it had been interrupted as expected, but not by some college girl. Instead, some loud, brazen bigot's objections and attempt at violence over what appeared to be two men's rather chaste peck on the lips as they ordered coffee drew Jeremy's attention this time. 

The boy had been on his feet instantly, his skill as a fighter apparent in his stance, his muscles rippling beneath his form-fitting t-shirt, short sleeves revealing his muscled arms as he held back the foolish attacker with ease. The ensuing public castigation whereby Jeremey stated it was okay to be gay, only a “dick” would think otherwise, and he was more than happy to take it outside where he would deliver a much-needed lesson about tolerance with his fists if needed, had served to make the bigot back down and flee the café to loud heckling and a round of applause for Jeremy. More interestingly, it had told him little Gilbert thought of same-sex relationships as normal. 

Ahh modern youth, he'd thought, so much sexual freedom, it was like the Renaissance period all over again, just with better hair and personal hygiene. The news that young Gilbert was a libertine at heart had been delightful for two reasons; one, the whole incident had _seriously_ turned him on, and two, it had given him the perfect reason to introduce himself as he approached Jeremy under the guise of commending him for his heroism. 

If he did say so himself, he'd played it just right as they'd sat down to chat, in fact, he'd go so far as to say he'd put on an _masterclass_ of deception, expertly, using everything he knew about Jeremy to ingratiate himself into his life without arousing suspicion. 

So here he sat now a week later, with them speaking every day since he orchestrated their first meeting and steered the conversation to make it seem like they were too complete strangers hitting it off, when in reality he knew pretty much everything there was to know about Mystic Fall's precious, formally delinquent little Gilbert.

Jeremy was used to being surrounded by people he'd known his whole life, he was clearly lonely here, so he was more than happy to fill the position of friend ~~with ulterior motives~~ in Jeremy's life. Why not? He was enjoying himself, he couldn't help finding this wide-eyed unjaded Jeremy irresistible, not that he didn't like the weapon-toting badass he'd become, he did so like trouble after all, but still, this was a very interesting change of events, so why shouldn't he indulge himself? 

**The boy was altogether too delicious.**

‘So that dog of yours is adorable, I saw you playing fetch with him yesterday when I was going to class’. 

‘He's not mine; he belongs to this girl I met on campus’.

_Of course it did, by the gods was this boy always on? -It was little wonder his little witch girlfriend called it quits. Trouble magnet, lady killer, **and** roving eye, neigh- far too much for a steadfast young witch with boring monogamous love on her young mind to deal with._

‘I thought he was great and wanted to draw him for art class, and she agreed in exchange for a date’.

 _Of course she did._ Honestly girls these days, so forward, _no mystery._ He much preferred when they were coy and a man had to hunt them, chase them, **take them**.

‘So um- are you going to the poetry reading later?’

_Did the boy shift a little closer... interesting._

‘All these art classes and poetry readings, shouldn't we be sipping lattes and wearing fake moustaches while pretentiously discussing Chaucer, I mean if we're going to be clichés we might as well go for it fully’.

Jeremy laughed, ‘dude everything you say sounds cool because of your accent, where's it from anyway? I mean where are you from? I'm guessing Europe or something?’

‘Yes I'm from Europe or something’, he leant closer and grinned, ‘I mean I could tell you exactly where but, you know, then I'd have to kill you’.

Jeremy laughed. 

‘Want to try guessing where I'm from?’

‘I'd like to but I'm from mystic falls, it's not exactly a big cosmopolitan city, honestly, I don't know where to start with trying to place your accent other than to say Europe’.

‘Well I was going to give you three guesses’ he smiled, ‘but I'm not sure it would do any good if you're as bad as all that’.

‘You're probably right’ Jeremey laughed as he smiled back at him, stealing a piece of his blueberry muffin and popping it into his mouth. _All the better to keep up the appearance of being a normal, sugar-craving college student._

‘So Jeremey what made you decide to leave, Mystic Falls was it?- and come all the way up here? and do you miss it?’

‘Well we have family friends out here, and I had just broken up with my girlfriend, and things weren't going too well for me, and I was just sitting at home and I remember thinking _I could have a better life here’._

‘And do you miss home?’

‘I don't know... it's like I've left Mystic Falls behind and haven’t thought twice about it since I got here, I suppose it's just because I know I can have a better life here, so there's no point living in the past. ... Not when I know I can have a better life here’.

_If _this_ was the result of being compelled By Damon Salvatore then all he could say was, Sloppy Salvatore. **Sloppy**._ Damon's compulsion was so crass, anyone from the supernatural world would be able to pick up the change in Jeremy's tone and demeanour, from essentially normal boy to monotonous droning robot, and know for a fact he'd been compelled. In fact, it was so bad he'd wager even a regular human with no knowledge of the supernatural would know something was amiss even if they wouldn't know what was causing it. Compulsion, when done correctly anyway, was flawless. Leaving the human with no idea they were having their memories altered or erased and their thoughts and actions controlled. 

_Compulsion was an art. He and his family had perfected it over the centuries and their ability to use it on lesser vampires as well as humans remained one of their greatest weapons. -Seriously, how could Klaus, the big bad wolf himself, be having so many problems with a couple of child vampires? -One doubled as a non-functional mix of hapless brooding do-gooder content to remain week and useless, and intermittently insane bloodholic serial killer. While the other was an emotionally stunted narcissist, who, evidently was so completely unskilled, he couldn't even manage to compel a mere boy, to enjoy the freedom of leaving home for the cornucopia of sexual discovery that was American college no less, something most his age would do in a heartbeat without being compelled!_

‘Well you sound convinced, so how is it going, are you having a better life here?’ 

‘Yeah. I just know I can have a better life here’.

_Disgraceful!- and according to Klaus’s little spy network, not even the first time Damon had failed at the simple act of seamlessly compelling a mere child! Apparently, Damon had compelled Jeremy to forget the no doubt gruesome details of witnessing his first girlfriend, a junkie-turned-vampire's demise, yet left enough memories for him to piece together events anyway. Nothing short of sloppy work by a **rank amateur**_

‘And you really don't miss home?’

‘I don't know… I mean sometimes I feel like I should... but I've left Mystic Falls behind and haven’t thought twice about it, because I know I can have a better life here’. _Sloppy didn't quite cover it. This was nothing short of a travesty! Jeremy sounded like a broken record. For shame Salvatore, **for shame**_

_If _this_ was an example of their enemies skill then he had to assume Klaus's troubles with his little Salvatore playthings was probably less to do with their brotherly bond and wily tenacity thwarting his well-laid plans, and lot more to do with the fact Klaus realised without a constant threat like their father keeping him on his toes he would soon grow bored, or worse, complacent, so he was creating enemies to keep him sharp as well as occupied. _

_It was perhaps the only thing he and Klaus shared in common as brothers. They both grew bored easily and with boredom came violently destructive bloodthirsty behaviour, that inevitably added to their long lists of enemies, which was tedious more than anything else, making the boredom circular and seemingly inescapable, a horrible thing for an immortal. So he could understand why he was prolonging this ridiculous ~~drama~~ war for his own amusement, he would just rather he didn't do it when all their lives were on the line- and don't even get him started on that little blonde skirt who had Klaus wrapped around her finger, chasing after her like a proverbial, and considering Klaus's wolf side, literal dog in heat. _

_Klaus was clearly caught up in the rousing nature of the chase, the thrill of which rivalled and sometimes even bettered the actual conquest. That was why, even if he could be bothered to burn his fingers trying to rip off Jeremy's Vervain bracelet and compel him he wasn't going to, **because where was the fun in that?**_

‘So how are your classes going?’.

‘They're okay… I guess’.

_What was this? He sounded like he'd sooner have root canal surgery than attend another art class!_

‘Look, mate, I know we don't know each other all that well, but sometimes it helps to talk it over with someone who has a fresh perspective’.

‘Yeah I guess, I don't know it's kind of hard to explain, I just… it's like I don't _feel it’._

_Well, of course, he didn't ‘‘feel it!’’ -Chances were that damn Salvatore didn't even bother to check if the boy had a real passion for art, rather than just a mild like of it before sloppily shoving the idea into his brain._

‘Feel what?’

‘This whole art thing, I mean I know it was a good idea to come here, that I could have a better life, but… it's like… I took an art class, I took two and then… it's like I didn't really want to go anymore, I mean I like drawing and all, but for fun, I not sure I really want to study it seriously.

_**Way to screw it up Salvatore!** Seriously who'd taught this overrated -coasting on his supposed good looks- vampire the art of compulsion? **because clearly he was terrible at it.**_

‘Well you know, this is the age to be confused about what you truly want, the joys of youth or whatever’.

‘You sound like an old man, I mean you're not much older than me are you’. Jeremy was studying his face the way many humans had over the years when something in his voice or manner struck them as being at odds with his youthful visage’.

_He had to be careful here! little Gilbert hadn't been compelled to forget about vampires and it wouldn't do to have him getting suspicious_

‘I'm in my final year’.

‘So you're like twenty-one?’

‘Twenty-two, I took a gap year after graduating high school, you know did the obligatory cliché backpacking’.

‘So what was that like?’

‘Not as great as it seems. Hostels?- _Filthy_. Cheap food?- _Nasty._ Angry parents pissed off you didn’t enrol right away?- _Terrifying!’_

Jeremy laughed.

‘But it made me realise I wanted to come to America, enrol at a college here, Europe is amazing, I hope you get to experience it sometime, but I wanted to try something different. I've had quite an interesting time since I came to your country and the rest, as they say, is history’.

‘So you're a freshman right Jeremy?’

‘Yeah, sure’.

_**Little liar**. Jeremy Gilbert was as much eighteen as he, Kol, was a docile poetry reading international college student.  
The gods only knew how many unsuspecting fools Damon had compelled to set Jeremy up at college when he hadn't even graduated high school yet. And all to win the -if history served- temporary favour of yet another doppelganger. Tatiana, Katerina, now Elena, what was with everyone and the skinny triplets? His brothers, the Salvatore brothers, they were all **obsessed** , he just didn't get it._

‘So, not that I don't have a pretty epic fake ID, but do you think you can get me a couple of beers later?’

‘And be responsible for corrupting America's shiny innocent youth, _no thanks._ ’

Jeremey laughed then leapt up grabbing his books. ‘Damn, I'm late for art class’, um maybe meet up later?’

‘I like to have lunch by the old oak tree, meet me there around 3 maybe?’ _He could play coy if necessary, besides it added a little spice._

‘Sure, okay meet you then’.

‘Hey’.

He looked up from where he was pretending to read his book while waiting for Jeremy to walk up to him. The truth was he could smell that sweet blood of his drawing closer long before he said hello. The sun was blazing behind Jeremy, the shade of the tree filtering the sunlight, blazing in his hair, while shadowing his pretty face, highlighting his pretty eyes and sweet lips, as he moved closer the sun silhouetted him in golden light, giving the illusion he was glowing, _radiating with sweet innocence,_ like the College's famed apples tree he was resting his back on, blending in to look as harmless and studious as all the others sitting around the tree studying, 

‘Hey Jeremy. How was your art class?’

‘Same old, same old’.

‘How's Your studying going?’

‘Meh. Same old, same old’.

Jeremy smiled almost shyly and he had to prevent the veins he felt trying to rise to the surface of his face. _Jeremy was seriously_ turning him on. _‘Well, maybe you just need a study break, do you wanna maybe um get outta here?’_

__

_Interesting_

‘What did you have in mind?’

‘Maybe get that beer?’

_Not interesting... although it could be an opportunity_

‘I don’t know where we could drink it, I'm in an overcrowded dorm with no privacy’.

‘Maybe hang out in my room?

_And we're back too interesting_

It's close to the campus. The family friends I'm staying with are cool, and there's an X-box there too you know if you're into that?’

_What the hell was an ex box again?_

‘Yeah sure mate, that sounds good’.

Jeremy's whole face lit up.

**_Very Interesting._** __Whatever this x box was it must be good... or maybe it was code like a lady asking a gentlemen caller to escort her to her room… the pretext to the invitation was irrelevant **she only invited him to her room so he could have at her.** Thinking of which... _ _

__

He leant over and kissed Jeremy lightly on the lips.

_Hmmm, infinitely more delicious than expected, and considering that mouth he'd been expecting quite a lot_

_Jeremy seemed stunned by his brazen stealing of a kiss in full view of the general public **but not before he responded for a moment.** Ahh, stalking the prey, luring it into a trap, the initial strike, all parts of the game, gods how he loved conquering new prey, and Jeremy had the makings of a most **delicious hunt**._

‘Hey, um look, man, I mean, I'm cool with it if you're gay and everything, but I'm not, okay?’

‘I'm sorry my mistake, I thought there was something here’.

_He did so love it when his prey played hard to catch, **it made conquering them all the sweeter**_

‘I just misread the signals, sorry- look I should probably go-

‘-No, no, its cool man, I mean I asked you back to my room, I could see where that might have given you the wrong idea, um, sorry- I didn't know you were, I wasn't trying to um, hit on you or anything, I’m not into guys, sorry’.

‘No apologies necessary, it was just an embarrassing misunderstanding on my part, I hope you can forgive me’.

_If they were going to be telling blatant lies then he could play too, because one had only to see the way Jeremy looked at that sloppy purveyor of compulsion Damon Salvatore when he thought no one was looking to know the idea of being with a man had **definitely** crossed little Gilbert's mind before, clearly he just needed a little… direction_

‘Well if you're sure I'm forgiven, how about that beer, it's the least I could do after making such a fool of myself, he hung his head and tried to look forlorn.

_Perhaps it was overdoing it laying on too thick, Klaus always said he lacked any kind of subtly and was a bigger over actor than Rebecca_

‘-hey man, there's nothing to forgive, like you said it was just a misunderstanding, don't worry about it okay’ Jeremy smiled.

_Hook, line and sinker! Bravo performance. **Overacting indeed!** _

‘But I will take that beer, and the offer still stands, I meant what I said what happened doesn't affect me wanting to hang out with you, and I really don’t care that you're gay’. 

‘Actually for what it's worth I'm more in the middle’.

‘Oh… what's that like?’

‘Complicated’.

‘How?’

‘What's say we talk about it over that beer’.

_Said the **predator** to the prey _

_So this X-Box was a riot! Using a tiny animated version of himself Jeremy helped him make to hunt down and kill historical figures, some of whom he'd actually hunted down and killed was just too much! - Jeremey was also loosening up nicely, **six packs were just so convenient.**_

‘Hey you know you're pretty cool’ Jeremy mused, ‘you seriously killed it at Great Zombies of History 3’.

‘It was fun’.

_Now for some grown up fun, or as the adolescent gamer next to him might put it, Round 2, **fight** _

_Mmm the second kiss was just as delicious as the first until Jeremy seemed to realise he was kissing him back ~~again~~ and pushed him away_

‘Hey, I thought I said-

-‘Look Jeremy mate, it's no big deal, look we're both here, we're both consenting adults, and well, I don’t know about you, but it's been a hell of a week for me with um, midterms and so on, and I could really use a hook up, no strings, I mean we are both consenting adults right?’

‘Yeah, um, right’.

_Oh what a tangled web we weave_

‘Look, maybe I should just leave, I'm sorry if I've been out of line’.

‘No, um you don't have to leave’.

_Jeremy was drunk… and interested, he'd been right about the boy moving closer to him at the coffee shop._

He went in for another sweet delicious kiss until Jeremy pushed him back. ‘Look, I've never um, I mean with a guy, I've never… _have you?’_

‘Once or twice, but then I am a few years older than you and European guys are less repressed; well, apart from the British ones that is’.

‘So you're not British?’

‘No, keep guessing’ he grinned, leaning in to kiss Jeremy’s neck, taking note of the way his eyes closed and his head tilted back. ‘I'll let you know when you're getting hotter’.

_So this was how clueless modern boys kissed, sweet, but which Jeremy was he going to get?- according to Klaus Jeremy shot and beheaded one of his hybrid minions with ease, and while it may of enraged Klaus it had also impressed him though he was loath to admit it._

_This version of Jeremy was compelled, clueless and floppy-haired, or at least he had been before whatever butcher had at his hair. No matter, he would just have to grip onto his head instead of fisting his hands through his hair when he was getting his cute little plaything to suck his cock._

_He might as well get as much enjoyment out of it as he could because he was losing a bet here._

_He knew from personal experience that boredom led to experimentation and Jeremy was a pretty boy with two pretty-boy best friends and nothing resembling adult supervision between the three, and with all the underage drinking and Jeremy's foray into recreational drug use, he'd naturally assumed something scandalous or at least naughty had transpired, but despite the odds it seemed Klaus was telling the truth about his little ~~sex slave~~ hybrid Tyler's insistence that not so much as a drunken experimental kiss had been shared._

_Jeremy was clearly completely innocent of another man's touch, and yes that was delicious beyond words, but it was also going to cost him something precious from his dark objects collection. Damn it, the pouty-lipped creature with the killer cheekbones Klaus was currently toying with might not be Jeremy's type, but would it have seriously killed little Gilbert to at least **kiss** that other blonde one? **Anyone could see he was asking for it!** _

_... wait he'd also bet Klaus that Jeremy secretly had a dark or at least mildly kinky side, maybe he could still collect on that bet. Klaus had disagreed saying he was obviously as vanilla as his sister-cousin Elena, which begged the question why were both Salvatore's so obsessed with getting vanilla Elena into bed. It had to be about Katerina, he had to hand it to her she certainly knew how to ruin a man, but then so did he, so he could hardly judge, besides it was delightful fun._

_Oh well, he would just have to figure out how to weasel out of giving Klaus something too precious- or more to the point something he might turn around and use on him later, right now there were more pressing matters to deal with, such as ruining Jeremy- oh his little plaything was getting more aggressive, hmmm, maybe he wasn't going to lose all bets after all._

Jeremy leant into the kiss that was building fire between them and he pulled off Jeremy's T-shirt admiring his body. Little Gilbert did like to work out obsessively; clearly, being up to his ears in pretty-boy alpha males and constantly having to fight for his life had whipped young Jeremy into fine shape.

He licked his way up and down that rippling muscle, breathing in his scent; some artificial fragrances from products modern teenagers couldn't seem to do without and underneath it all the smell of sweet flesh, and fresh intoxicating blood and he pulled back.

_Self-control had never been his strong suit and Klaus would dagger him for longer than Finn if he hurt his precious leverage… **but little Gilbert smelled so appetising...** _

He kept licking and stroking, the restraint of denying himself a taste starting to burn like a flame scorching the back of his throat.

_He couldn't risk it, how long had it even been since he'd had sex without tearing out a throat or two in the process?_

He kept licking and biting a path downwards and then thought better of it, the temptation of biting where he was swollen and dripping would be too much, so he unbuckled him swiftly and took him in hand.

_Hmmm, well, not so little Gilbert then. **All the better** , he liked well endowed, pouty-lipped pretty boys with big juicy cocks that he could sink his fangs into and suck and feed off, in the same way he liked big busted girls with generous hips and big bottoms. He'd never denied himself any pleasure from either gender. Jeremy's head fell back and he let out a deliciously innocent sounding soft moan. But he didn't want him moaning softly **he wanted him screaming loudly.**_

‘Come on pretty American boy’ he growled in Jeremy's ear. ‘you can do better than that darling’. Jeremy's back arched his pretty mouth falling open on a loud groan as he started stroking him faster and harder. Jeremy's hand was hesitant, then became bolder as he unbuckled him and freed him, ‘yes, that's it darling, take what you want’.

Jeremy tugged at him making him harder and he slowly coaxed Jeremy's head down.

_He'd been thinking about it since he started watching him, wanting it had become a nightly torment and now he **needed** to watch his cock rubbing against those sweet lips and disappearing into that hot little mouth. _

‘Come on you've at least done this before haven't you darling? you're not a complete small town newbie virgin are you?’

‘No, um of course not, I know what I'm doing’.

_Little liar._

‘Well show me’.

Jeremy hesitated for a second and moved down, gripping him in his fist experimentally and looking clueless about how to proceed for the best.

_Juvenile delinquents these days honestly, they had all this **video** and watched all this freely available pornography and yet they knew less than ever, it was as if they thought watching it alone and touching themselves constituted actual experience. Well, he was just going to have to school his little liar, and he couldn't be looking forward to it more. _

‘Put your lips on it. Yes, that's it darling, slowly, slowly at first it's sensitive, that's it yes... now rub it against your cheek, yes like that sweet boy... now kiss along the side, that's it, good boy, look up at me, yes I like that’.

He gripped his cock and rubbed it across Jeremy's lips, slowly at first and then faster. ‘stick out your tongue, yes that's it’ he growled repeatedly slapping his heavy cock against Jeremy's tongue. _‘look at me,_ yes, that's so good darling, you're such a good boy’.

He slowly pushed his hard cock into Jeremy's mouth while gripping the back of his head and pulling him forward. Jeremy started sucking without being told and his breath came faster because it was so sweet, so good. ‘that's it darling, that's a good boy, now look at me, look at me, yes, keep sucking it just like that’.

_Damn Jeremy was good at this, if he didn’t stop him soon…_

‘That's enough darling, come here’. He kissed his soft mouth tasting his own essence on his innocent lips. It was getting him impossibly hard even as Jeremy kept stroking and kissing him. ‘I want you darling, will you let me have you?’

‘I don't… I'm not sure I'm ready for that’.

_What fresh nonsense was this?_

He stroked Jeremy's face and stared into his eyes with as much false honesty as he could muster, ‘You don't have to. If you're afraid we don't have to go any further than this’.

_Levelling a thinly veiled charge of cowardice under the guise of tact and diplomacy was undoubtedly the act of a bastard, but, given Jeremy's penchant for throwing himself into the front line of any danger it was also a damn good strategy guaranteed to bolster his failing bravado._

‘I'm not afraid'.

_Hook, line, and Sinker! -Also **Little liar**_

I just... look I don't know what I'm doing alright, but it… feels good I like it, it's good to feel... I don't know, like I'm doing something I want to do- that sounds crazy, I don't know how to explain-

‘-There's no need to explain darling. I'll tell you what. If you don't know what you're doing, why don't you let me take charge, let me take care of you, how about that?’

‘Um, yeah okay, that would be, we could do that’.

_Enough play, **time to have at it.**_

He pulled Jeremy closer, kissing him harder as the boy kicked off his shoes and started pulling up his top. He raised his arms letting Jeremy strip him while kicking off his own shoes and ridding himself of his jeans. He never bothered with underwear what was the point? He coaxed his trepid prey onto his back mouthing a string of hot open mouthed kisses down his sculpted torso and stripping him of the rest of his clothes.

Fear had clearly wilted him a little and he was unable to resist taking him into his mouth stringently controlling the urge to bite down and drink him dry as he was hungrily sucking him to full attention.

_Jeremy tasted delicious_

The veins of his cock were rubbing against his tongue as he sucked him

_He could practically taste it, the sweetest blood this boy had to offer. **It was too much**_

He quickly took his mouth off him as his sharp fangs shot forth

_If he bit him, he would be **lost** _

_Jeremy wasn't wearing his damn death-cheating ring, probably rightly afeared of its dangerous side effects, and it wasn't like he could go ask him to put it on without blowing the entire enterprise. He had delivered himself into a special kind of torturous hell where his prey was spread before him but he dared not take a single bite for fear of killing him. Right, biting him was strictly off limits, he would have to try controlling the bloodlust by focusing on everything else he would do to him_

He pressed closed mouth kisses to his tightening balls and impressively swollen length, while battling his bloodlust with effort, kissing his way up Jeremy's torso to his neck, fighting not to linger there and keep kissing his way to his ear as he did a rare thing and got his predatory instincts under some semblance of control.

‘I want to be inside you now’ he murmured in Jeremy's ear kissing him, making him taste himself while rubbing the tip of his hard cock over the tight ring of muscle.

‘Wait!’

‘It will be alright darling; I'm going to take care of you I promise’.

‘No **WAIT** … Jeremy pushed at his shoulders wriggling from underneath him as he wondered at the sudden change in his demeanour especially when he was clearly still hard.

‘What's wrong darling? You don't want to anymore?’

_Like he had a choice! He was going to have fun with his little plaything one way or the other._

‘No, it's- I want to, it's just I almost forgot, ah here it is’ Jeremy declared handing him a small shiny square, ‘Put it on’.

_What the hell was this? Was this some kind of jest **?** What kind of garment could fit in so small a packet, and this was hardly the time… wait, wait- this was some kind of modern birth control right? They were two men, **why the hell did they need that?** -but what else could it be? ... damn modern times what could- oh yes, modern lovers were taught to “use protection”, gone were the good old days of bare naked sex according to Klaus, and humans now used these stupid rubber things because of a plethora of diseases. It wasn't like he could catch or communicate diseases but Jeremy didn't know that, and since he'd already made it clear he had experience there was no way he could convince him it was his first time too and he was, therefore, clean so he'd just have to use it, but how-_

-‘Here let me’.

Jeremy had the little square open and was rolling a thin sheath onto his hard cock and applying some kind of substance to it before he had time to wonder how it all worked.

_The thing actually glowed faintly in the dimly lit room with the thick curtains drawn. What bizarre jest was this? modern people actually liked being sheathed in a barrier reeking of artificial fruit? Wait- what was happening now **what was this feeling?!**_

‘Sorry, I'm out of everything except the glowing cherry ones that tingle when you put lube on them’.

_What in Odin's name was happening right now? **Klaus never told him about any of this** , did he not know or was he just being a bastard by not telling him? He was going to dagger Klaus out of spite for not warning him this could happen; it was a mystery he was still hard at all._

‘Sorry, but you know what they taught us in health class, no glove, no… well you know the saying’.

**_???_** ‘Of course darling, um gloves are important. I got carried away, almost forgot myself’.

_For the love of the heathen gods, what had happened to mortal hedonism? **This** is what libertinism had become? He was mistaken this was **nothing** like the renaissance period! _

He leant in for a kiss.

_Well at least this hadn't changed since his menace of a brother hit the pause button on his eternal party._

He could only hope there were no other ridiculous modern surprises as he kept kissing him deep and hard liking it when Jeremy's tongue met his and the kiss intensified.

_Stroking, kissing, exploring each other's bodies, this was eternal, he knew this dance inside and out_

He revelled in making Jeremy his plaything, starting on the inside of his ankles and kissing his way to the top of his thighs, running his tongue in between them and licking at his swollen length, tasting his pre-come, kissing, his length and gritting his teeth as Jeremy's eyes slid shut and he was moaning softly his hands coming to his hair, gripping slightly and guiding his mouth closer to where he was heading unaided, hungry to taste him, his fangs emerged and his blood started pounding in his own ears, forcing him to refrain from nibbling the tip and wriggling his tongue into the slit to truly taste him, because his control was hanging by a thread.

_**Jeremey was delicious** and he was playing a **very** dangerous game_

He allowed himself a few more long slow licks from base to tip before kissing his way over his flat muscled stomach and impressive chest, mouthing and biting his nipples. His fangs burst forth again and he closed his mouth trying to control them.

_He'd never actually practised sex and control before **and so far, he couldn't say he cared for it** , but what could he do, tasting Jeremy's lips with a mouthful of fangs would certainly alert him to the fact he was a vampire. _

He pulled back and forced himself to concentrate on human pleasure, like the feel of Jeremy reaching down and gripping his cock in his fist, like the simple pleasure of kissing him while returning the favour as they got each other harder and harder until he'd had all the foreplay he could take, pushing Jeremy down flat on his back, spreading his thighs wider apart and nestling between them.

He took his cock in hand while kissing him, rubbing it over the tight ring of muscle, and as much as he hated being sheathed in this barrier, he couldn't help marvelling at the modern invention that let him feel everything, the wetness of his own pre-come, the heat coming from Jeremy, even the way his skin was puckered tight and yet soft as silk as he kept rubbing the tip over him, getting in the right position and pushing into him.

The sound Jeremy made said it hurt more than he was expecting, and all of a sudden the boy was tense, completely closed down, and he couldn’t move, at least not without exerting the kind of force that caused damage. ‘Come on darling’ he coaxed ‘you want this don't you?’

‘Yeah but its… _you're big’_.

Kol smiled. ‘It'll be fine darling; you just have to relax’. 

‘Damn, sorry, stop, I can't...

‘It's okay darling’. 

_Time to bring out the best moves._

He eased out of Jeremy slowly. ‘I'm sorry it's my fault, I should have prepared you better, but I was so eager for you, you can hardly blame me, _you are so sexy little boy’._

‘You keep calling me that, but you're not that much older than me’. 

‘There's a world of difference between eighteen' ~~_sixteen_~~ 'and twenty-two’. 

‘It's like four years Kol’.

 ~~six, plus an extra thousand give or take~~ ‘Four years I spent mostly doing this’.

‘Oh… um, I guess that puts you a little ahead of me’.

‘Just a tad darling’.

‘Not that I don't have experience’.

_Adorable._

‘Just um not quite as much as you, I mean it's pretty obvious you're really good at this’.

‘Am I to take that as a compliment on an accusation of promiscuity?’

Jeremy smiled, ‘it's a compliment I guess’.

_That's it, **relax little Gilbert.**_

‘So you think I'm good at this’ he murmured kissing his sweet prey into submission.

‘Well, yeah’ Jeremy murmured between kisses.

_Jeremy didn't know the half of it. He'd spent centuries seducing and conquering the most beautiful powerful and coveted men of all time; and he while he never objected if they were filthy rich what truly mattered was the hunt, the chase, and the conquest; because no matter how great your conquest of a woman, all you really achieved was the conquering of a gender who -despite how vociferously Rebecca objected- were meant to be conquered, but when you conquered a beautiful man of influence and power then you were a king among other men- **well all that and he just liked having sex with pretty men.**_

‘I'm sorry I flaked just now, I'm ready’ Jeremy murmured against his lips, his hands resting on his hips tentatively urging him forward. 

_So delicious._

‘Not yet, he whispered, scraping his human teeth along the tempting length of the boy's neck and pulling back before his ravenous fangs emerged, ‘let me really get you ready for me’. 

‘But-

-‘I promised I would take care of you, let me okay’. 

Jeremy nodded pulling his head down for a kiss, so he kissed his sweet little plaything, stroking his pretty body, sliding his fingers into position between his swollen balls and tight little hole and teasing him with his fingers, using his experience to find and externally manipulate the spot that had made many a reluctant pretty boy before him surrender. 

‘OH GOD, **oh my god** , That's- oh that feels so good, oh god Liam’. 

**_Who the hell was this Liam!_ ** _… oh right, that was the name he'd given Jeremy. Great, now he had to listen to him moaning that name… Maybe he should tell him to call him Kol, it wasn't like he knew his last name was Mikaelson, it would be fine, it was an unusual name but it wasn't like he was the only person named Kol in the world, besides Jeremy had laced his drink with a strong dose of Vervain when he thought he wasn't looking. He had been expecting it, having observed him checking people for daylight rings, and spiking the drinks of anyone who took more than a passing interest in him._

_He'd had Klaus's Witch make him one of these ridiculous string bracelets modern male youth favoured with a hidden daylight charm hidden inside to avoid suspicion, but it still took every ounce of skill and deception he had in his bag of tricks to drink the Vervain down as if it didn't burn like acid, playing off the grimace as the drink being too hot and the milk tasting off. After that performance he'd earned the right to have his sweet thing calling him by his name because when he played this back in his mind for his own amusement -and he knew he would- he wanted it to be **KOL** his sweet little plaything was screaming, not bloody Liam’. _

‘Actually, my first name isn't Liam it's-

_-Kallum, no that was spelt with a C? Kolby, not unusual enough to be using Liam instead, um Kolden? Kolren?-_

_-‘Kolman’._

_Yeah that was the right one._ ‘Liam is my middle name. Kolman is a bit of a strange first name so I usually just introduce myself as Liam, but my friends back home call me Kol, and we are friends aren't we darling?' He smiled kissing along Jeremy's sweet tasting neck ‘so call me Kol okay’, in fact, he smiled licking at his throat ‘feel free to scream it if you have to, because I intend to make you darling, **all night long’.**

_Was the boy getting harder from having his throat licked, his adrenaline was definitely spiking, and his heart was racing but it wasn’t from fear… **Interesting**. Had the boy ever been bitten? god he wanted to bite him, to taste him, drink him, gorge on him, ravage him, but he'd probably end up killing him if he did, that’s how these things usually went, and then he'd have Klaus to deal with, so no drinking little Gilbert, what a pity, **he'd just have to settle for taking his virginity where men were concerned instead.**_

‘I'm going to put my cock in you now’ he growled against the boy’s throat, ‘and even though you're better prepared, it still might hurt a bit at first but I want you to stay with me, okay darling?’. 

Jeremy nodded and looked up at him trustingly as he kissed his sweet lips. 

_He liked this side of him, **such a good obedient boy**._

‘I want you to hold yourself open and look at me’. He knelt up between his legs watching his face as he slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle. the slippery substance Jeremy coated the sheath in easing the way a little. That's it, open yourself up for me, just like that, good boy, keep looking at me’. 

‘Ah, god, slowly’ Jeremy cried out his face contorting as his hand shot out to his chest, ‘go slow, ah, slowly, please’. 

_A lesser man or a youth like his precious pretty-boy friends could never have managed to give him what he was asking for, it would be too much, the tight pressure, the slick warmth of his soft pale skin, the lush sheen of sweat that had broken out on his brow, the extra red in his lips where he bit down and tried to muffle his own cries as his slowly breached him- no callow youth could resist all that and take him expertly, for them it would be too tight, too much, and far too delicious, they would not have what it took to take him slowly like this, they wouldn't have the experience honed over centuries to conquer him in just the right way, to make him feel it, to make him remember it for all his mortal days and nights, **to thoroughly ruin him for any other lover**. No, pleasure would overwhelm them as they plunged recklessly ahead, instead of savouring the perfection of the moment…_

‘Stop, stop! Wait, I just, I need a moment, please Kol’. 

_He might be immortal but that didn't mean he had all day, and he might have a wealth of experience but that didn't mean his restraint was without limits, and little Gilbert was seriously pushing his luck here, how much patience was a man supposed to have, or did he fondly imagine being half in half out was an easy position to be in and not move. Well, at least his little liar wasn't lying about this being his first time. Virgins were his speciality after all, and his sweet little plaything had definitely never been with another man, **how delicious**._

_He gave him a moment because he liked the way Jeremy moaned his name when he begged him to stop and because it suited him to savour the moment of being the first male lover to take him. He gave him a moment because being the lover of a delicious free-spirited fiery creature was about his favourite thing in the world, it made him feel truly alive, and no matter how old and jaded he was on the inside, he could use his youthful appearance and long-honed expertise to experience this pleasure over and over, revelling in it anew each time._

‘Okay, okay’. Jeremy panted his hand still pressed to his chest, the other pushing back against his thigh trying to dictate the pace. ‘Just real slow okay’. 

He pulled Jeremy's ankles to his shoulders pushing forward hard as Jeremy pushed at his chest clearly wanting him to go slower but he carried on taking him in one long stroke until he was fully inside him. 

‘Trust me it's better this way darling’ he murmured letting Jeremy's legs slide down to either side of his hips so he was nestled between his thighs, ‘get the initial pain over with so we can concentrate on the pleasure’. 

‘That's it darling, good boy’, he growled laying over him and swallowing his desperate little cries as he started moving inside him. 

‘It Hurts’ Jeremy sobbed against his mouth. 

‘It will start to feel good in a minute I promise’ he cajoled in between kisses, using his expertise to find the right spot, knowing exactly when he hit it as Jeremy's expression went from pinched pain to open innocent wide-eyed wonder.

_Delicious._

He kept driving at that spot as Jeremy's arms came around him, their hot, wet bodies sliding together as he was pinning Jeremy's muscular arms above his head, watching his face as he started plundering him, taking him hard, the bed rattling, the headboard slamming against the wall. 

‘You're getting me close darling’ he growled over Jeremy's cries ‘but I want you to come first’. He reached down between Jeremy's legs, stroking and rubbing before gripping Jeremy's cock in his fist and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip. 

Jeremy clenched even tighter around him and he growled at him because his little novice was pushing him towards the edge too fast. ‘Stay still’ he commanded, ‘don't move until I tell you to’. 

Jeremy's cries got louder as he used him roughly, tugging at his cock and sinking balls deep into him, grinding hard as Jeremy's cries hit a continuous crescendo ‘That's what I like to hear’ he growled as he started pounding into him ‘This is driving me crazy little boy, I'm not going to last much longer’. 

_Actually, he could go all night without stopping, but that might prove suspicious._

‘I'm close’, Jeremy panted, his face and chest flushing deep red, as he flipped him onto his back while staying deep inside him, ‘I'm so close’. 

He nuzzled at Jeremy's neck biting down hard with his human teeth, loving the way the boy's cries filled his ears as he rode his sweet plaything like the sweet fledgeling sport he was, showing him no mercy. 

‘Ah god, I'm so close’ Jeremy cried out tightening around him as he felt the first tremors of his own climax threatening to overwhelm him. ‘don't stop’. 

‘Beg me’ he growled gripping Jeremy's jaw and staring into his eyes ‘ ** _beg me not to stop_** _’._

‘Don't stop, please, I'm so close, _I'm gonna come’._

He could feel the tension as Jeremy's body shuddered hard, could hear the thundering of his heart, could hear the intoxicating rush of his blood racing through his veins, but he was locked down, tense, seemingly unable to understand what was holding him back, but he understood even if Jeremy didn't; being constantly at war, going from one battle for survival to the next with little respite in between, always having to have your guard up for fear of attack, all this made it difficult to surrender and let go.

‘ **Stop fighting it** ’ he growled, ‘let go little boy, let it come, you can fall, trust me, _I've got you_ ’. 

‘Kol-

-‘I love the way you say ~~sob~~ my name darling’, his hips sped up as he covered Jeremy's hand with his mouth while ordering, ‘say it some more, say _Kol I want you to make me come_ ’. 

_The boy's muffled cries as he pounded into him were nothing short of exquisite, as his unrelenting desperate cries became focused, became one sound- his name, **Jeremy was crying out his name**._

‘Kol, god Kol, please’ Jeremy begged as he removed his hand from his mouth ‘I can't take any more.’

_He'd be the judge of what little Gilbert could take._

‘Yes you can, you take a lot more. I love the way you cry out my name, I want you to tell me you like the way I feel inside you, I want you to say, _Kol I love the way your cock feels inside me’._

‘Kol I-

_-Was he flushing a deeper red? Was he embarrassed to say it, **gods this boy was delicious**._

‘Tell me you like it’ he growled ramming into him deep and hard. Tell me you love the feel of my cock’. his voice deepened to a low growl as he pounded him hard, ‘tell me how much It's making you want to come’. 

‘Kol, god, _please_ , take it easy’. 

‘Tell me you love my cock little darling, tell me you love it the way it feels, I love how tight you feel around it. Come on, don't be shy little boy’, he slowed down moving in slow intense circles, Jeremy's cock trapped between their bodies as he was kissing and riding him. _tell me how this feels’._

‘Kol, I please, I need, please’.

_He did so love it when beautiful boys begged him for pleasure._

‘I love the way you beg me _, it makes me so hard for you pretty darling’._

‘Kol, Please, please’. 

‘Tell me you what you need’. 

‘I need, god I need...’. 

_He was clearly overwhelmed, unable to vocalise what he needed, luckily for his sweet little plaything he knew well what he needed, namely to have his pleasure focused by his skills, heated and forged to one sharp spike then expertly, violently, shattered, splintering him into a thousand shards of pleasure, each smashing and exploding into ripple of renewed pleasure, he knew how to do that, there were perks to having your first be a consummate lover, **but first why not prolong the pleasure ~~and the pain~~**. _

‘Do you like it darling?’

‘Ah god, it's so good, you're so good Kol, I like it, do you-’. 

‘-You're amazing darling’.

_Utterly Delicious._

He flipped Jeremy onto his stomach and straddled him, finding the right spot and playing with it. Jeremy was shaking and moaning, biting down into the soft blanket beneath him, bunching and clenching it in his fist as he was teasing him close to orgasm with his fingers. ‘You're beautiful you know that’ he growled kissing his way down Jeremy's back while sliding his fingers over the spot and pressing down as Jeremy gave a strangled cry as if desperate and over sensitised. ‘You ready to take more of me little boy?’

_No more mercy, it really wasn't his style._

He spread him open with his hands on both cheeks, loving the way his ass looked gripped in his strong hands, loving the way his cock looked as he positioned himself, loving that Jeremy had him so hard he didn't need his hands to guide him as he pushed forward. 

Jeremy's mouth opened on a large cry as he sank into him because he was in much deeper at this angle. 

‘Ah, Kol, god, right there, that's, **_oh god_** _’._

He slammed into him harder loving the sound of flesh on flesh, loving how tight he felt, loving the way his cock looked driving in and out of him, **loving how he was completely at his mercy** , loving the way their sounds combined, his growling mixed with Jeremy's sobbing, his commands to take it deeper and harder mixed with Jeremy's helpless cries. 

He lay over Jeremy's back nipping at his earlobe and running his tongue down to his cheek, his hand sliding around his throat so he could tilt his head back to kiss him as he rode him slower, swallowing his cries and whimpers. while reaching underneath him to stroke his cock, finding him rock hard and leaking so much pre-come he was wetting the sheet beneath him.

_His little plaything wasn't going to last much longer._

‘You're delicious little boy, come here’ he pulled him onto his side staying deep inside him so he could better play with Jeremy's cock while fucking him. ‘Be a good boy and don't come until I tell you too’ he growled, ‘I want you to last for me okay, promise darling’. Jeremy cried out when he stroked his tight balls, heavy with seed, ready to come. 

‘Kol-

‘- **Promise** ’. 

‘Ah, god _please’._

‘ ** _Say I promise_** ’. 

Jeremy only seemed to be able to garble helplessly in response and he smiled darkly for a moment, speeding up, riding him harder and deeper, ignoring Jeremy's cries that said it was too much, ignoring his garbled pleas to come, which of them was he even asking it for? Did Jeremy even know? He was clearly over sensitised, shaking when he stroked him, shivering when he bit him with his human teeth, arching up against him helplessly as he moved him onto his back while staying inside him, pinning his arms above his head as he took him harder, watching his beautiful sweat-drenched face, kissing his sweet lips, swallowing the rambling incoherent sounds, **making a strung out mess of him,** until Jeremy seemed delirious from the intensity, overwhelmed by the unfamiliar pleasure, and he still wouldn't let it end, not yet, because being pushed to the edge was the true test of A ~~boy pretending to be A~~ man.

‘Such a good boy, not coming until I tell you too, _so good darling’._

_Pleasure denied at the right time in the right way was as good as being given pleasure._

‘Ah god Kol please’ he begged against his mouth as he slowed his thrusts, kissing him while moving deep and slow inside him. 

_The proverbial calm before the storm._

‘You want to come for me darling?’. 

‘Yes, god please yes’. 

He knelt up between Jeremy's spread thighs gripping his hard cock in his fist and expertly bringing him right to the precipice without letting him go over’. 

‘Please’ Jeremy sobbed as he kept torturing him, expertly keeping him on the brink between pleasure and pain, heaven and hell until his eyes were luminous with unshed tears and one finally escaped sliding down the side of his face. 

_This what he wanted to see, **this was how you ruined a lover for anyone else**._

_He caught the tear on his tongue as it slid down his temple, licking his way to his lips._

_Blood, sweat, tears, how he wished he could have all three, but if he so much as bit into his lips to taste him now he risked being overwhelmed by the bloodlust and he couldn't afford to kill him._

‘Come for me now’ he commanded pounding into him while tightening his grip on his cock and expertly driving him over the edge.

‘Yes, Kol, god yes, YES, yes, god I'm, ah-’ Jeremy's mouth opened on a loud cry.

‘Good boy, good boy, that's it, that's what I like to see’ he growled as Jeremy's seed shot from him, in the kind of violent explosive spurts younger lovers excelled at. 

Jeremy was a mess, a beautiful sweating come drenched mess as he watched his face, savouring the moment as Jeremy was shuddering and panting, seemingly desperately trying to catch his breath as aftershocks made him jerk and tighten around him. 

‘Take this thing off me’ he growled, ‘I want to come all over you’. 

Jeremy obeyed him peeling of the contraption with a tissue, tossing it aside, and stroking him without being told. 

‘Your turn Kol, come, **_come’_** _._

By the old gods, he loved how wrecked his little plaything sounded, how well used, and so he should, after all, he had used him **very** well. 

He took over swiftly pumping himself his head falling back the better to hide his vampire face as he roared in triumph, a beast incarnate, marking his prey, coming in hard spurts all over Jeremy's beautifully chiselled torso.

‘That was amazing little Gilbert’, he growled laying over him, rubbing up against him and recklessly tempting his own self-control as he kissed and bit along his neck until he was pressing his tongue against his jugular, ‘simply divine darling’. 

_The only thing that could have possibly made it better was if he got to come inside him, **while drinking him dry.**_

He felt Jeremy tense up beside him, then push at him. He was feeling a little magnanimous in the afterglow so he let him get away. 

_He would let his little plaything have a moment of respite, until round 2, and 3 and-_

-‘Oww, what the hell? 

_So the game was up, **when did he give himself away?**_

‘That's no way to treat a lover that's been so good to you darling’ he smirked looking at the thin wooden stake protruding out of his chest, _very close to his heart, but no cigar, as they said. Not that it could kill him even if it had hit his heart, a stupid bit of bloody useless twig the boy probably had stashed under his pillow did not a white ash stake make._

‘If you are who I think you are I know that won't kill you, and if you were here to kill me I would be dead already, so I don't know what sick game you're playing but it stops now, do you hear me’. 

_‘As you wish darling’._

He yanked the stake out and smiled, ‘well even dopey and compelled by your sister's boyfriend to take art classes you're not even that into, you still have your wits about you after all, who knew? He reached for his clothes and started dressing lazily. ‘I take it my slip up was calling you little Gilbert out loud instead of just in my head, I happen to know that's Damon's pet name for you. Speaking of Damon, and just between us of course, would you settle a bet darling? Would you rather have done this with him, _or does my brother have that all wrong?’_

Jeremy's jaw hardened but he didn't say anything.

_Interesting._

‘Look no need to get upset darling, I mean we had fun, didn't we? And even if you would rather it was your sister's boyfriend instead of me I'm still glad you chose me to be your first, I mean I couldn't have had a finer time breaking you in **little Gilbert’.**

‘Don't call me that’ Jeremy snapped. ‘Damon calls me that. I have to assume you forced some information about me out of him so you would know all the right things to do and say to work your way into my life and get me to like you so quickly. But who can get that stubborn bastard to talk when he doesn't want to. So I'm gonna go ahead and assume you tortured the Vervain out of his system so you could make him tell you things about me that nobody else knows under compulsion. Why would you do that unless Klaus ordered you two? What possible interest could you have in me on your own? The fact I just stabbed you with a wooden stake in the heart-

-‘Not quite, you need to work on your aim little Gilbert’. 

‘And you didn't even flinch means you're not truly afraid of being staked, so either you're insane, suicidal, or a stake to the heart can't kill you, -and that only applies to one set of damn vampires I know off; then there's the accent-

-‘This again? come on you liked it before darling, admit it you thought it made me interesting’.

‘Shut up. **This isn't a game Kol’.**

‘Well of course it is darling, and I've certainly had fun playing, and all you have to do is look at your chest to see you enjoyed it too’.

‘Shut up!’ Jeremy snatched up the T-shirt he had hastily discarded earlier wiping himself off and quickly donning his pants.

‘I should have known there was something strange about you, but I tested you and you passed so I guess my guard was down, I was so caught up in this new life, this better life I can have here’.

_**By Odin** if it was the last thing he did, he was going to remove Damon Salvatore's eyes and tongue and have a witch curse him so they never regenerated, it would serve him right and ensure he never attempted compulsion again, at this point to do otherwise would be an unbearable insult to his entire species. _

‘I should have noticed the strange way you word things, like you're from another time, and the blank look you sometimes got on your face when we talked about books or music or movies like you never heard of them, I just assumed it was because you were from Europe and arty or something so you didn't like mainstream junk, but I should have realised it was more like you’ve been under a rock for the past 100 years. Well I guess being daggered in a box would do that to you, a lot to catch up on, which means you're not just working for Klaus, you're an original, and you're not Elijah, you're obviously not Rebecca, and you sure as hell aren’t Klaus and that other one Finn is dead, so you have to be **_that_** Kol. Kol _Mikaelson_ \- Well I hope you had fun playing me-

-‘I did yes darling thank you’.

‘Because it's over. If you ever so much as come near me again I will find a way to _end you,_ I promise you that, now get the hell out of this house. **You're not invited in’.**

Kol smiled have you forgotten how this works darling? You've already invited me in, it's too late; now enough of all this fuss, come back to bed, I've got some _things_ I want to do to you’.

Jeremy looked scared but defiant.

_Delicious._

‘No need for alarm darling they're going to be things you'll like I promise. What can I say even though you just staked me you've shown me a good time and I'm in a generous mood so I'm not going tear your throat out for your insolence, not yet anyway, now be a good little boy and come over here before I change my mind’ _-ah, what was happening?! **he couldn't breathe!**_

‘What is this, _what the hell have you done?’_

_Damn it, Jeremy's witch must have bespelled the boy with some kind of irksome, loathsome, invitation rescind magic, very rare, very clever, **he was going to make her pay for it at the earliest.**_

He knew how painful this game went so he vamp sped his way outside the house to escape the effect.

‘I had fun darling’ he laughed lounging just outside the front door watching the murderous expression on Jeremy's young face as he walked down the stairs. ‘Look, I know you're upset now, but if you ever want a good time again, rest assured your old friend Kolman Liam will be here to help, and since you know I'm a vampire, next time we won't have to use that stupid sheath, I hated the feeling of having anything between us, next time I want to be naked inside you, to come inside you while drinking you, _you have no idea how good that will feel little boy’._

Jeremy shot a sizable wooden stake at him from a weapon he must have been concealing behind his back.

_Now **that** was more like non-compelled Jeremy. _

He caught the stake, kissing the tip in a suggestive reminder of what he'd done to Jeremy's cock. ‘A parting gift’. He smiled ‘something to remember you by _how sweet darling_ ’.

‘Go to hell’.

Jeremy shot at him again and he caught the stake again.

‘Jeremy Gilbert and his crossbow. I don't know, it's almost as if you're upset darling! Well don't be, _you were delicious little Gilbert,_ and I'll be sure to tell your Damon that so he knows what he's missing, _that's if he doesn't already know, in fact, I think he might even know something I don't, like how sweet your blood must taste’._

Jeremy's expression darkened as he snapped ‘Shut your mouth Kol’.

‘Oh dear oh dear, _what have the two of you been up to?!_ Let me guess, he was in quite a bad way at the time, severe blood loss from an injury maybe? -And you all needed him in fighting form if you were going to heroically battle your way out of whatever dire predicament you were in at the time, which, I'd wager was probably something ridiculous involving my brother. So you thought you'd help by giving him your blood so he could fight at your side- Hmmm, _there it is. That look._ You let him drink from you and judging by all the guilt all over your face, _you liked it, you liked him biting you, and tasting you in the kind of way a little brother shouldn't like one of his sister's lovers touching him_. Does he know? did it happen more than once? Is it your dirty little secret with him? Well! I thought what you and I did was a scandal, but this! I think I might be envious darling, I couldn't risk drinking you because I probably would have killed you, it's just not fair that he gets to have all the fun... well not all of it, but still one of the best parts of it.  
I can see I'm going to have to tell your precious sister-cousin Elena that I despoiled her little brother of his virtue, but she needn't worry because I was hardly the first! _Oh god, I just want to see the look on her face, when she realises what naughty Damon has been up to with her little brother._  
Well, goodnight darling It's been fun, but a little word of warning just because I gave you the best night of your life, and you were moderately pleasing, don't think it means I won't kill you the next time I see you, _believe me, you wouldn't be the first lover to make that mistake._

Kol grinned, sauntering off into the warm summer night air at human speed as Jeremy slammed the door.

_Now what was the end tally with his bets about Jeremy with Klaus? He still tingled in a way that was strange, maybe there was something to those sheaths after all, not at the end, of course, coming should be done naked inside someone, there was no two ways about that… it was a boring pity that he was going to have to spend the next few days playing with Jeremy, by getting his Vervain bracelet off and compelling him to forget what a delightful time they'd had before putting the damn bracelet on him again- but it was for the best, after all, he was still leverage and he needed to be close to him to keep an eye on him, a task that was going to be way more difficult if Jeremy kept trying to revenge-stake him._

The buzzing in his pocket jarred him for a moment and then he remembered he had a ‘mobile phone’ now.

_Ah, what a marvellous age._

‘All is well on the Denver front; you don't have to keep calling every night Klaus’.

‘Given your proclivity for trouble that’s exactly what I have to do. Now how is our little leverage doing, that film you sent me of him playing with that dog would have warmed my heart if such sentimental drivel were capable of affecting me. I have no doubt it will work marvellously on whatever simpering loved one of his I choose to use it against so thank you for that’.

‘You're welcome brother. Just trying to do my part to aid you in your evil schemes’.

‘Really? Well you sound altogether too smug for my liking Kol- what's going on down there? I WANT THE TRUTH’.

‘I do not sound smug, there's nothing's going on, I haven't done anything, but speaking of little Gilbert, and what's adorable would you believe he's never so much as kissed Matt the human or your hybrid slave boy Tyler is it? There I was convinced had to be at least one drunken threesome if not constant after school hormone and drug-fuelled orgies. I mean what else does one do in Mystic Falls to prevent dying from boredom? but nothing, what kind of saintly, puritanical children are these? It's unnatural is what it is, not to mention disappointing, I thought this was the true age of libertinism’.

‘And how exactly did you come to confirm this startlingly intimate piece of information about Jeremy's lack of experience with his own gender?’

_Damn it._

‘Honestly brother, must you always be so paranoid, where is the trust? I assure you I did not come by this information through any nefarious means. In my role as new best friend we simply got to talking about this and that and the topic of past loves and preferences came up, and he's become a bit of a, what do they say?- yes a chatty Kathy since Damon compelled him- oh and speaking of Damon you were right I believe someone is harbouring a little crush on their sister’s boyfriend- well, this week's boyfriend anyway’.

‘I guess that means you owe me something from your collection of fine dark objects doesn't it Kol’.

‘It’s not fair, I was a victim of these strange times where apparently the combination of liquor, opiates, and bored teenagers doesn’t lead to any kind of promiscuity at all’.

‘You wouldn't want to try to weasel your way out of this deal would you?’

‘The thought never crossed my mind’.

‘I'm sure it didn't, what was I thinking. So what will you give me brother?’

‘Fine if you must have something you can have the Pear of Despair’.

‘Sounds delightful. What does it do?’.

‘It's hardly the kind of thing a gentleman discusses, but believe me, its effects are legendary and quite nasty’.

‘Firstly, the very notion of you as a gentleman is frankly absurd, our brother Elijah is a true gentleman, even Finn though a dullard was, in fact, a gentleman. Myself, well I can wear the veneer of a gentlemen quite well when it suits me to do so, but that doesn't make me one, and you little brother are no such thing as a gentleman, you are a savage Kol lacking proper table manners, and any of the acceptable social graces, being a vampire only heightened what you always have been, which means you can and will discuss whatever this pear does without so much as a blush blemishing your youthful cheek’.  
Secondly, am I to believe you actually intend to just hand over a powerful object that does things so evil you deem them unspeakable without the slightest fear I might one day use it on you? _I think not,_ what's the catch Kol, better spill it now little brother or I'll have to talk it over with you in person, over the point of a dagger dipped in white oak ash’.

_Always with the white oak daggers, he was like a broken gramophone, no- record, wait, CD, no, **mp3** what did that even stand for anyway?- _

‘- **Kol**!’

‘Right, sorry, just trying to find the right delicate phrasing to discuss such things darling’.

‘We've already established there are no gentlemen in this conversation Kol so best get on with it, or I'm going to start doubting this thing even exists, let alone does anything drastic as you claim’.

‘Oh it exists, the thing is, well it only works on women darling so-

-‘So unless I want to bother a witch to turn you into a woman I can't use it on you. Very clever gifting me an object I can't use to help keep you in line. Enough games Kol what does it actually do, and why do I even need it if it only threatens women?’

‘You might be all powerful but you can't do magic so witches are always a threat and most witches are women so there's where it would be useful’.

‘So it's a tool to stop witches then?’

‘Not exactly’.

‘I am beginning to lose my patience with this little charade Kol, and believe me, if I have to-

-‘Relax darling, no white oak daggers necessary, it's just you wouldn't believe me if I told you what it does, let's just say you should probably **never** use that thing on any women unless you wanted her to suffer more than you wanted to draw your next breath’.

‘Am I not threat enough without some silly women bothering tool? I mean what will happen to my reputation if I can't instil fear without what, according to Wikipedia, which I've been accessing while talking to you, is some sort of medieval internal torture device invented by women-hating sadists- well I can certainly understand your reluctance to tell me the specifics now- and as your brother I'm going to do you the biggest favour of your existence and not beat you within an inch of your life for attempting to palm me off with a tool only a week waste of a man would ever dream of inventing let alone using on a women. I'm not even going to ask why you have that Kol, **rest assured I'll have precisely _none_ of it. **Give me something else’.

‘Are you sure you won't reconsider brother; it's really is quite a scary thing to have’.

‘Only if you're incapable of instilling fear on your own, which as we all know is far from an accurate description of me’.

‘Fine, I know you are the biggest threat darling, god why do you always have to have your ego stroked, just give me a couple of days to come up with a suitable alternative’.

'Speaking of things being stroked, I know that tone of voice when you answered the phone Kol, so I'm just going to assume that you've been shall we say stroking the Gilbert boy- don't bother denying it, but whatever fun you've been having with him ends here, I cannot afford to have you distracted, so hands off the leverage please’.

‘So unlike you to say please brother’.

_**‘Kol’.** _

‘Alright, alright I'll keep on the mission here’.

‘Good. So how was he?’

‘In a word **_delicious’_** _._

‘I'm surprised to hear you say that. Frankly, I thought he'd be a bit of a dullard considering he's an inexperienced child who knows nothing about pleasure’.

‘Yes, but such sweet naiveté can have its own rewards’.

‘Only if you're a deviant brother’.

‘Guilty as charged brother. I do so love feisty, pretty, inexperienced young things, just ready for me to discover the thrill of their sexual horizons’.

‘The trail of dead playthings behind you would attest to as much. Now enough games. Elena and her devoted Salvatore brother, which just so happens to be Damon this week if you are keeping score, are trying to find out about sire lines and-

 _‘-You're damned pet Damon and his doppelganger wench are trying to find out **what**! _ Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Those two are such a pain, I don't know why you don't just kill them all and have done with it!’

‘-First, wrong pet Salvatore, I barely tolerate Damon. Second, stay out of things that don't concern you Kol and third keep close to Jeremey and be ready to act when the inevitable time comes- and so we are clear Kol by close I mean **_near_** him not **_on_** him do you understand?’

‘Yes, and ‘I'll be ready when the world's most irritating disrespectful vampires show their faces around here, but I want you to know that I owe Damon Salvatore a good and proper thrashing and I intend to deliver it the moment I see him’.

‘Fine, have at him, settle whatever petty little grievance you have with him if you must little brother, but do not kill any of them just yet, do you understand me Kol’.

‘Fine, whatever you say brother, let them run around plotting and scheming, don’t eliminate the threat or anything, you know I honestly believe half of this goes on as long as it does because you're just bored out of your mind and wouldn't know what to do with yourself if people weren't plotting against you and trying to kill you’.

‘Been attending some psychology classes to keep your cover as a student have you? Well, I'm glad you're taking your mission so seriously. Now get back to it’.

_**Click**. _

_Klaus **needed** an enemy, clearly. He'd been hunted by an unrelenting enemy for the better part of a thousand years, it was all he knew; and although their insane mother's attempts to kill them all were currently keeping Klaus occupied, none of them really doubted Klaus would make good on his promise to send her back to hell. Then he would be left with nothing but the usual enemies scattered across the globe to scared to show their faces, and the Salvatores to provide challenge._

_Unfortunately for his dagger-happy brother neither the Salvatore's or their assorted delinquent associates were anywhere close to filling Michael's shoes as a threat. Perhaps that was why Klaus kept giving them all so much leeway, maybe he was hoping they would step up to provide at least some sport. **Well no good would come of it**. The Salvatores were tenacious, granted, but they were also sentimental fools who'd allowed themselves to grow attached to people who should be food, playthings and when Klaus inevitably threatened their lives **cannon fodder** while they escaped. Seriously, had they learned nothing from Katerina? Even Klaus grudgingly admired just how adept she was at eluding him, even if he intended to make her pay for eternity._

_Klaus should stop this ridiculous game, kill every one of them and be done with it, and stick to painting to alleviate his boredom; because he could call it “friendship” or “brotherhood” all he wanted but his **fetish** for toying with a rabid vampire like Stefan Salvatore could never end well. **It made no sense to keep a pet when it was obvious it was going to attack.** _

_Then again maybe Klaus liked that about Stefan, after all the endless parade of sycophants trying to curry favour and the ability to compel people to do anything you wanted sometimes made things too easy, which in his experience was the fast track to dreaded boredom._

_He could only hope Klaus found something or someone other than Stefan to hold his interest before his ridiculous game was the death of them all._

_Well, if Damon and Elena were going to show up here any day he had to step up his time frame. **Jeremy had to be clueless again quickly**. It wasn't like he hadn't had to compel away a lover's memory before, but he would have liked to have more time to play with him. _

_Luckily Jeremy only wore a bracelet so he didn't have to wait days for the Vervain to leave his system... or get it out of him the old fashioned way by draining him of blood- great, **now he was hard just thinking about it**._

_Oh well, back to the mission._

_-and he meant what he said; the second Damon bloody Salvatore showed his face **he was going to get itl**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The What If? Question/Inspiration That Prompted This Fic **
> 
> _This happened because when I saw Kol pretending to be Jeremy's friend, I just could not for one earth minute believe Kol would travel all the way to “The windy city” to stalk Jeremy and not take advantage._
> 
> _And Jeremy was compelled to believe everything was all good, he was dopey wide-eyed and innocent, not the hybrid decapitating, junior Lothario, badass he had proven to be._
> 
> ** curiobi **@ ~.~@** **
> 
> 
> 
> #  **Welcome, thank you for sailing on one of the good ships of the Original Vampire Diaries Armada! **
> 
> _If shipping be the drink of love then_
> 
> _So you know how tough it is for us fangirls; Captains of a vast Armada we sail the shipping lanes with narey a care for stupid things like "plot" and "cannon". In fact we fire our cannons at those who think cannon tops fannon As-freaking-if!  
>  So I decided to try to get my fleets in order, from herein shows that just encourage multiple short ~~dirty~~ sexy stories will all sail under the fangirl pirate flag "the Jolly rogering" -er-hem I mean "Roger" of course._
> 
> _**Please note:** this story was previously posted as part of a multi-chapter, when it should have been part of a series, when I realised what I'd done I was all like_
> 
> _So I'm trying to fix it now!- if you commented and gave kudos before, please, **please** feel free to comment and give kudos again, it's much appreciated, thanks!_
> 
> **curiobi **@ ~.~@** **
> 
> ** Legal Disclaimer **
> 
> _I **do not** own anything related to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I make no money from this work. Thank you to the everyone involved for allowing us fangirls to squee to our hearts delights._
> 
> _P.S please have Damon make out with the vast majority of the show's male leads, _it can only add to the quality of the show.__
> 
> 

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because when I saw Kol pretending to be Jeremy's friend, I just could not for one earth minute believe Kol would travel all the way to “The windy city” to stalk Jeremy and not take advantage.
> 
> And Jeremy was compelled to believe everything was all good, he was dopey wide-eyed and innocent, not the hybrid decapitating, junior Lothario, badass he had proven to be.
> 
> ### 
> 
> If you want to see what happens when a more jaded version of Jeremy foolishly tangles with Damon Salvatore until Damon snaps and **Punishes** him, try this! [_**Dominus**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574868/chapters/21650045)
> 
> _'So you laced my Bourbon with Vervain, whittled that big stick all by your lonesome, stole an Abercrombie and Fitch model's hoodie and came in here to kill me huh?'_ 

> 
> ### 
> 
> _Poor Matt has his beautiful body highjacked by Gregor. Who will save him? Try[ _ **Schrodinger's Matt**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789543/chapters/17770519)_
> 
> _The one where a certain elusive smarty pants F's it up big time and has no one to blame but herself!_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Damon and Katherine and the insanity that is their relationship your thing?! Try [_**Kiss Me or Kill Me**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789843/chapters/21561650)
> 
> _Katherine was back in his life, smug, taunting, and getting to him, Elena is manipulating him, and Jeremy is foolish enough to cross him, right when he most needs to lash out the most_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Is the Bamon your thing? ;D Please check out [_**What Happens in the Prison World Stays in the Prison World**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7787095)
> 
> _So Bonnie and Damon are all alone, in a prison world, alone... day after sexy day, night after sexy night, all alone... just saying_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> A little more Bamon? ;D [_**Fever of the Witch**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788322)
> 
> _Damon is Bonnie's BFF, right? He loves her and she loves him, right? He has already proven he will do whatever it takes for her right?_ 

> 
> ****
> 
> ### 
> 
> ### 
> 
> # 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://fanficpics.wixsite.com/curiobi-fic-list)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D


End file.
